


You are my Daad. You're my Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie!

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Swearing, Team as Family, Whump, cursing, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Various scenes and prompt fills based on the main theme of Tony having accidentally adopted a whole ass kid without realising, even though everyone else has.Ch1: Peter has his own specialised room in the medbay.Ch 2: Tony has a realisation, Peter has overstimulated senses, and Peter has his first heartbreak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a mix of prompts I've been sent so thank you! And I realise this is jumbly and kinda squished but I hope you enjoy it anyway also sorry for the cursing but thats just how I do
> 
> Also the first prompt which is in this chapter is that Peter has his own specialised room in the med bay but I don't know who sent it so, if it was you let me know fam
> 
> Also shout out to those that helped and gave ideas. Hannah, Allison and that one anon you guys rock

Bucky rolled his tea mug between his palms, relishing in its heat as he went to sit with Steve on the couch. The First Avenger had his own coffee in his hands but seemed to have forgone it to instead watch Tony and Peter with narrowed eyes.

Bucky sat, leaning back as Steve leant forward. His voice was rough and deep from sleep, still not fully awake. “He noticed yet?”

Steve shook his head, amazed. “No. How can he not see it? It’s right there.”

Tony had fully integrated Peter into the Avengers the week before and seemed to be the only one who hadn’t realised he’d adopted a child. Peter was getting older and finishing school and May had agreed to allow him to live at the compound, though he returned home a few weekends a month to keep her company. 

Currently, the father and son pair were in the kitchen so that Tony could make the teenager breakfast while Peter finished his homework. 

“Define precipitation.” Tony glanced down at Peters notes as he tipped a pan of scrambled eggs onto the kid's plate, tipping the rest onto his own plate as Peter dutifully answered.

“The formation of an insoluble compound in an aqueous solution.”

Tony put the pan down and smiled, handing Peter a fork. “Good. What is the value of 'R' in the ideal gas law when using atm?”

Peter shoved his food into his mouth as he answered, only half concentrating. “0.082”

Sam walked into the kitchen, mostly finished health shake in hand and ruffled Peters hair, voice teasing. “Nerd.”

The teenager ducked his head, swatting the soldier's hand away, defensive. “It’s for a test.”

Sam pointed a finger at the kid, eyebrows raised as he grabbed a cookie from the plate on the bench. “Studying is important and so is school but-” He smiled, shoving the treat in his mouth. “-you’re still a nerd.”

Peter rolled his eyes and continued to eat his breakfast, a small smile on his face. 

When Peter finished his breakfast and answered every question, Tony handed him his backpack, along with his lunch. 

The huge lunchbox was pressed into the teenager's hand, making Peters' eyebrows crease in confusion. 

“Oh, Mr Stark we get lunch at school.” 

The mechanic wasn’t having it, hand on Peters back as he led him to the door. “You and I both know you need more food than the other kids. Now, get your butt to the car, you have that algebra quiz first thing.”

Peter groaned, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “Ugh shit, I forgot about that.”

Tony frowned, smacking Peters arm with the back of his hand. “Hey! Watch your mouth!”

The teenager grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Heck.”

Bucky breathed out a laugh as Steve watched Tony, hand raising to point at the two leaving the kitchen. “Are you serious? He has to see it!” 

Bucky just sipped his tea, legs crossed on the couch. “You know he doesn't.”

He really didn’t. But Peter did. It was hard not to, especially when they went on missions. 

“Spider-Man, go get the three from the left and I’ll take the three on the right.”

It should have been easy, Peter usually just webbed everyone up but one of the bank robbers seemed particularly determined to get away and evaded Peters webs, scaling a building instead. 

She was fast and clearly had experience with parkour, leaving Peter in the dust. He recovered from his surprise and hurried after her, firing a web at the top of the building to haul himself up. Except, the bank robber had a knife. 

She cut through Peter’s web, sending him plummeting to the ground. A gasp rushed from his mouth as his stomach twisted, the horrible rush of falling sending his spider senses into overdrive. 

Wind whipped past his face as he hurried to fire another web. His hand wrapped around the web as it pulled taught and-CRACK!

Pain fired through Peters' arm like a bullet as the limb hit the ground. The web had stopped the rest of him from hitting the ground, saving his skull from being a puddle on the concrete but not all of him was so lucky. 

His vision went white, good hand slipping from the web as he slumped to the ground, body limp. The pain was sharp, spidey senses screaming that something was wrong and it was all so much at once that he seemed to black out. 

“-der-Man, answer me!”

Peter wanted to answer because Mr Stark sounded very worried but as his senses came back to him all that left his mouth was a whine. 

“Uggnnn.”

The robbers were all tied up, Tony having used Peters discarded webs to secure them all and he made sure there was no one around the deserted alley behind the bank before he slipped Peters mask off. 

“Hey, kid. Can you look at me for a second? Open your eyes.”

Tony slipped one careful hand under Peters' neck while the other laid on the teenager's chest, helping him concentrate on his voice as he squinted his eyes open. 

“There you are. Friday said you didn’t hit your head, so that's good but your arm is...Pete? You hearing me?”

Peter didn’t have the brain space to really listen, every thought clouded by the pain in his arm. A groan slipped from his mouth, followed by a whimper that would have been embarrassing if he’d cared. 

“Uhngg. Mr Stark? Can I curse?”

Tony blinked, surprised. Peter wasn’t even looking at him, squinted eyes blinking lazily above him. “Um, sure.”

“FUCK! SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER FU-”

That was not what Tony had been expecting and he winced, rubbing his hand across Peters' chest to get his attention back. “Okay, okay. I think that’s enough.”

Peter whimpered again, voice cracking as he came dangerously close to full on sobbing. “My arm hurts really bad, Mr Stark. I think I fudged it.”

Tony didn’t really want to look at the limb, laying beside the kid in an awkward, uncomfortable position but he knew what he needed to do. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to get it fixed buddy. The cops will be here soon to clean all this up, so we’ll get you to your room at the med bay.”

Peter’s glassy eyes found Tony's face then, eyebrows coming down in confusion. “I have my own room?”

“Yeah, I had it set up after you had that concussion a couple of weeks ago. You’ll like it, I promise. Okay, I need to grab something but I’ll be right back.”

Peter didn’t want Tony to leave him but stayed quiet until he came back, one of the robber's bandanas in hand. His eyes were sad, guilt creasing his features as Peter looked up at him. 

“Peter...Buddy, I’m going to have to move your arm, so that I can brace it.”

The teenager didn’t want to move it, he didn’t want him to touch it at all and his breaths sped up as he shook his head. “No. Don’t touch it.”

Tony folded the bandana in half diagonally and placed the triangle of fabric across Peters' chest. “I’m sorry, I know it hurts. Here, hold on to me.”

The Iron-Man suit folded back to Tony’s waist and he gently pulled Peters good hand up to his side, allowing the kids shaking hand to grip his shirt. “You’ll be okay. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Peter shook his head, fingers curling into the fabric of Tony's shirt and squeezing tight. “No, no, no. Please don’t.” Something between a sob and a hiccup burst from the kid's mouth and Tony paused, hands inches away from the broken arm. 

“Do you trust me?”

Peter’s wet eyes searched Tony’s for a moment until finally, he nodded, closing his eyes and turning his face away. 

Tony clenched his teeth, knowing what was coming would not be pleasant. He moved as carefully as he could, taking Peters broken arm and pulling it across his chest, trying to ignore the cry of pain from the boy. He folded one corner of the bandana up over the bad arm and tied both ends around the back of Peters' neck in a sling. 

Peter was crying quietly underneath him, chest rising and falling in quick, shallow pants and he slumped slightly, exhausted when it was finished. 

Tony's voice was softer than Peter had ever heard it as his arms slipped under the teenagers back and pulled him up to sitting. “You’re okay. It’s done, I won’t touch it anymore. Just breathe.”

Peter leaned his good shoulder against his mentor's chest, Tony's arms coming around him to hold him as he caught his breath. Tony tucked Peters soft curls under his chin, one hand pressing to the back of the kid's neck. 

“Shhh, Peter. It’s okay.”

Spider-Man was supposed to be strong and fearless, he wasn't supposed to cry but Peter was in pain and the adrenaline spike from his fall was still rushing through him, making his heart pound. It didn’t help that his senses ensured he felt the shifting of his broken bone but Tony was holding him, arms secure and warm around him, and his voice was quiet and slow. 

Peters good arm came to grip Tony’s bicep, his mentor's pulse thrumming under his fingers.  
His own heart slowly calmed, breaths coming easier despite the throb of pain from his arm with each inhale. 

Peter sniffed his tears away as Tony released him, embarrassed. “Thanks. Sorry for crying and-”

Tony shrugged like it was no big deal, fingers catching Peters chin and tilting his face towards him as he brushed the tears away. “Don’t worry about it. You’re still a kid, you’re allowed to cry.”

Tony offered him a soft smile. “All good now?” 

Peter nodded, giving Tony a wobbly smile in return. “Yup. We can go to the medbay now, please.”

::::::::::::::::::::::

“Hey, Peter. Tony told me you had a little mishap during a mission today.” Bruce led the teenager into his room in the med bay, Tony following behind. 

Peter held his broken arm close as he looked around the room. “Um, yeah I fell and...are those Star Wars sheets?”

Tony let out a small laugh, hurrying ahead and throwing a blanket over the bed to cover it up, aiming an awkward smile at the teenager. “No? It was funnier at the time.”

The room was set up with a hospital bed on one side, an examination table on the other, with equipment lining the walls. But there were also glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and a green Hulk teddy bear sitting on the bed. 

But that wasn’t what caught Peters attention. It was the small chalkboard hung by the bed with Tony’s handwriting across it. ‘16 days since Peters last injury.’

Peter narrowed his eyes, unamused. “That is so not funny.”

Tony frowned and rubbed the number out before picking up the chalk. “Well, not now that you’ve broken your streak it’s not. Try to get it above twenty next time.”

The corner of Peters' mouth pulled up just a little as Tony drew a zero on the board. 

“How about we sit you up here and sort out your arm?” Bruce pressed his hand against the small of Peters back, guiding him to the bed and helping him sit on the edge. 

Peter tried to distract himself, legs swinging over the side of the bed, as Bruce looked at his arm, watching Tony pull up a stool to sit on. 

“Um, so Mr Stark you said you had this room done after my concussion.”

The billionaire reached out to play with the tools on Bruce’s tray, only to have his hand slapped away by the doctor. “Ow. Yes, you were extra sensitive to noise and light so this room has personalised settings to fix that. Plus, you broke the bed when you crushed the side rail and kicked the end. You kicked it right off so, this one is much stronger.”

Peter barely felt Bruce’s gentle fingers pressing to his skin, too preoccupied with the fact that Tony had remembered all that about him and cared enough to create a specialised room for him. “Wow. Thanks.”

Tony shrugged picking up the Hulk teddy and throwing it at Peter. “Yeah, plus I thought it would be funny to make a kiddy room and put toys and crayons in it for you. Cause you’re a kid.”

Peter caught the bear with his good hand and sat it beside him, voice smug. “Ha, ha, you like spoiling me.”

Tony didn’t deny it, just picked up the Lego Millennium Falcon sitting on a desk and started fiddling with the pieces. 

Bruce pressed a little harder on Peters' arm and the teenager hissed in pain, flinching away from his touch, pulling Tony's attention back to the kid. 

He put the Lego down and pulled his stool to the bed, hand pressing against Peters' knee. 

Bruce tutted, pushing the x-ray away where he’d used it while Peter and Tony were talking. 

“Sorry, your arm is swelling. It’s going to make it more uncomfortable. I’ll put some ice on it and give you some pain meds and something to stop the swelling before I put a temporary cast on it.”

Tony watched the doctor get Peter his meds. “But he’s fine?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, it’s painful but it was a clean break. It should heal in about a week.” He tapped the chalkboard with the zero on it, amused eyes watching Peter from over his glasses. “Just try to keep your streak this time?”

Peter huffed out a laugh. “I promise, I’ll try my best.”

Bruce handed him some pills and a glass of water, gently wrapping an ice pack around his bad arm. Tony lifted Peters feet onto the bed and helped him lay down, pulling the blankets and sheets up and tucked Peter in. 

“You should try and get some sleep. Today was more stressful than I intended.”

The teenager did as he was told, laying back on the pillows as Tony called out to the AI. “Friday, adjust the room to Spider-Man settings, please.”

The room dimmed slightly, lighting softening to a low, slightly green hue. Peters eyes immediately relaxed, not as overwhelmed as usual. “Woah, that’s way better. Thanks.”

Tony waved a hand. “A narrow spectrum of low-intensity green light significantly reduces light sensitivity. There was a study on it. I figured it would help.”

Peter smiled. Mr Stark had done it all just for him? “Thank you, really. It means a lot.”

Tony pretended that the kid's praise didn’t matter but Peter could see the slight colour in his cheeks. “No problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support and comments for the first chapter I'm so glad you like it!! This chapter was for three different prompts so yay! Thank you!!

“So, if we start exporting to- Tony, are you listening?” Pepper frowned over her paperwork at the billionaire as he nodded, eyes glued to his phone. 

“Yeah, sorry. Peters texting me.”

Pepper put her papers down, watching the man smile as his thumbs tapped over his screen. “Is it something important?”

Tony laughed at something on his phone and shook his head. “Nah, he’s just telling me about his classes. He found a mistake on his test so, he told the teacher and got extra points for it which meant he got a 102% on the test and he’s-”

Tony finally looked up and saw Peppers glare, thumbs quickly tapping out a goodbye to the teenager before he put his phone down. “Sorry.”

Pepper just sighed, giving up on the meeting completely. “You are like a kid with that thing. And I haven't seen you smile that much since Sam fell down the stairs.”

Tony laughed, leaning back in his chair. “That was funny.”

Pepper smiled, irritation melting away at the sight of Tony so relaxed. “I like you like this. I should go thank Peter.”

Tony frowned, almost embarrassed. “For what?”

“He makes you happy.”

Tony shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the sudden turn of conversation. “I mean - He’s a good kid and he makes a good Avenger. I’m just trying to make sure he’s trained properly.”

Pepper let out a small laugh, watching the way Tony tried to avoid the talk of feelings just like usual. “So, that’s why you bought him four hundred dollars worth of clothes yesterday? Because he needed them to train?”

Tony met her eyes for only a moment before caving. “You should have seen what he was wearing before, Pep. I mean, the science t-shirts were fine but his shoes all had holes in them and his pants were all too short. He’s a growing kid and he doesn't like asking his aunt for new clothes while she's trying to pay to have her car fixed.”

Pepper narrowed her eyes. “You fixed her car.”

Tony waved a hand. “I had a spare hour or two. It was the motor, it just needed replacing and it’s not like I don’t have them laying around. It wasn’t a big deal.”

Pepper shook her head, smiling. “I’m not complaining. I’m glad that Peter makes you happy. In fact, I think he's a good influence on you. And to think you said you’d make a bad father.”

Tony scoffed, watching Pepper as she got up to leave. “What? I’m not a- I’m-”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him, quieting Tony’s protests in a second, turning his mocking smirk into a frown of confusion. “Am I?”

“Yes.” Pepper turned on her heel and left Tony alone with his revelation. 

Was he a parent? Did he even know what a proper parent looked like? Tony knew that he had been acting as a mentor for Peter but a dad? 

He wasn’t sure what to think and made his way to the kitchen where he knew the others were hanging out. 

Sam was sitting on the bench talking to Steve and Bucky but hastily hopped off when Tony entered. 

“Do you guys think I’m acting like a dad with Peter?” 

Steve’s eyes widened as Sam slapped the bench with his hand, tipping his head back in exaggerated relief. “Oh my god, you finally noticed! Natasha owes me fifty bucks.”

Tony frowned as he crossed his arms, self-conscious. “No, Pepper told me. But it’s not like that I’m just mentoring him. You know, helping him become a superhero.” 

Sam sighed and took Tony's shoulder in his firm grip, expression sarcastically grim. “Tony, man. I don’t know how to tell you this but...you adopted a whole ass kid. You are the father.”

Tony ignored the Maury reference and shook his head. “No, there’s a difference between mentoring and parenting.”

Bucky cleared his throat, waiting till he had Tony’s gaze before pointing to the report card displayed on the fridge. 

Tony gestured to it, defensive. “Well, he did really great on that and that’s with training on the weekends and patrols every night. Of course, I’m going to put that up!” 

Steve looked sorry to have to take Tony's opposing side but spoke anyway. “You did go to his last parent teacher interview.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, offended that Steve would turn against him, especially with something so damning. “May was at work and he’s living with me, I needed to make sure he was doing okay with the workload!”

Sam’s eyes were half-lidded, a smug smile on his face as he leaned on the counter. “You taught him how to tie a tie.”

Tony shrugged. “Someone has to.”

“And shave.”

Brown eyes rolled. “You think May can do it?”

“You grounded him for a week when he took the tracker out of his suit.”

Tony’s voice rose in exasperation as his hands flung out, gesturing wildly to prove his point. “It's not safe! He knows the rules!”

“You NEVER stop talking about him.”

“Look, if you had a kid as smart and kind and amazing as Peter you’d never shut up about him either and- oh my god I’m a father.” Tony leaned on the counter, one hand pressed to the cool stone, the other on his forehead as his mind fell to the floor in scattered pieces. 

Sam laughed. “Yep.”

Tony didn't know what to say, So, he sort of said everything. “Oh god, I did not mean to do this. Or did I? What if I subconsciously saw this kid and was like ‘yep, I’ll take that one’ without even realising and then I just took him and now he’s living with me and I’m a parent and I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to read parenting books before you do that sort of thing. What if I’ve done it wrong and I give him anxiety or something? I have anxiety! Oh god, this is terrible. Steve, make it stop!”

Steve grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to look at him, face crumpled in sympathy. “Calm down, take a deep breath.” 

Tony sucked in a lungful of air and held it, eyes wide as his face reddened. Steve looked unsure about the sanity of his friend. “Okay, now let it out.”

The mechanic did as he was told as Steve did his best to explain. “There’s no need to freak out. I know for a fact that Peter likes the way you take care of him. You’re his hero, having you spend time with him and look out for him is everything he could have ever asked for. I know because he told me.”

Tony relaxed a little. “Really?”

All three men nodded but Tony still felt a pang of worry. “I just don’t want him thinking I’m trying to replace his parents or his uncle Ben. I don’t want to push myself into a role that he’s not ready to give anyone, you know? Should I stop?”

Bucky frowned at the idea, surprised Tony would even suggest it. “No way. I think the little dude could use a dad. You used to tell me about when you first recruited him and how stressful it was.”

Tony sighed tiredly at the memory as if the mere thought of those times caused him stress. “Oh god, you should have seen him leaping into every fight he could. Do you know he was crushed under a building and he didn’t tell anyone? He could have died and he just went right back to fighting! I know I took the suit from him in the first place but that's no excuse.”

Sam nodded, spreading out a hand in front of him as if presenting something. “Right. And now what does he do when he’s in trouble?”

Tony scowled. “Makes meme references. Do you know how many times I’ve had to listen to Despacito?”

Steve let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “No, he goes to you. He asks for help because he knows he’ll get it.”

Tony blinked, amazed. He hadn’t really thought about that. Steve gently squeezed Tony’s arm, giving him a smile. “If you’re really worried about it, you can ask Peter about it yourself.”

A phone bleeped, the happy ding catching Sam’s attention and he took Tony’s phone from him to look at the screen. “Looks like you don’t have to.”

The phone beeped again and again, more texts coming through in rapid succession and Tony took it back, seeing that they were all from Peter. 

T: Peppers on my ass. No more texting during class. I’ll see you tonight.   
P: Okay cool, say hi to her for me!  
P: I’ll ask Mr Dad if you can come over this weekend.   
P: THAT WAS FOR NED SORRY  
P: AND I DIDN'T CALL YOU DAD THAT WAS AUTOCORRECT  
P: I DONT CALL YOU MR DAD   
P: HOW DO YOU DELETE MESSAGES?

Tony smiled, face burning slightly as his cheeks reddened. He quickly typed back, hoping the kid wasn’t having his meltdown in the middle of class. 

T: Yes, Ned can come over. I know you’re lying and it’s too late, I already saw it.   
T: Now put your phone away. If you get detention for texting in class Mr Dad will take your Xbox away.  
P: omg you’re not going to let this go are you?  
T: Never. See you after school Spider-Baby

Peter just sent back the facepalm and the upside down smile emojis and Tony smiled, putting his phone away and looking up at the others. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, nodding towards Tony's phone. “All good?”

Tony couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face. Peter called him dad. “Yep. All good.”

:::::::::::::::::

Voices drifted through the door, trickling in from different rooms and different conversations, overlapping each other and muddling up the thoughts in Peter's head. He puffed out a sigh as he got up to close his door, blocking out much of the noise. 

But then there were the sounds from outside the compound. Birds chirping, car engine rumbling and tires on gravel where Happy was parking.

The teenager tried to ignore it, rubbing his fingers over his temples as he looked down at his physics homework. He could do it in his sleep, he’d be fine. 

But there was the electric hum coming from all around him, running through the building and his phone on his desk and his laptop on his bed. It was whirring and humming and it was so annoying. His stupid super hearing wouldn't let him block it out and concentrate. 

He shoved his work across his desk in a huff and got up to turn his computer off, doing the same with his phone but there was nothing he could do about the building. 

He sat and took a deep breath, trying to focus, reading over his work. 

Centripetal Acceleration in the form of an equation-

The floor underneath him rumbled, making him flinch as he felt someone's footsteps vibrating through the ground and through his chair. He closed his eyes, counting to ten before hauling in a breath, picking up his pencil and trying again. 

is ac=v2/r whereas tor-

Peters old t-shirt, washed and worn a hundred times until the fabric was scratchy and worn through, rubbed against his skin with every movement, feeling horrible and rough. His fingers tightened on his pencil without him realising until it snapped under the pressure. 

“Dammit.” He’d barely been pressing hard. He threw the pencil into a small box he had on his desk, with all the others he’d broken. He'd sharpen them and use the smaller pieces later, not one to waste anything. 

Getting up from his seat he pulled his shirt off, throwing it into the bin across the room before pulling on a softer one that Tony had bought him. It was lighter, more expensive and brand new and it felt good against his sensitive skin. 

He stretched his arms up and rolled his neck out before sitting back down and picking up another pencil. 

Definition of capacitance is- 

Peters phone buzzed on his desk, the only name he didn’t want to see lighting up his phone and his temper flared. His fingers curled into a fist, crushing his pencil into splinters within seconds. Yet another one ruined. 

Peter growled, frustrated as he opened his hand and let the broken bits of pencil fall across his desk. “Dammit!” 

His fist came down to thump the desk before he could think better of it, sending his hand went clean through the table, wood flying everywhere. 

“Fuck! Son of a bitch!” Peter’s breaths came faster with the panic that came leaving him panting as he fought the urge to send his fist through the wall or crush his phone. Instead, he pressed his hands to his hair and closed his eyes, sinking to his knees on the floor. 

If the noises and the bright lights and vibrations all around him could just stop for one goddamn second he could catch his breath and calm down. 

The door swung open as Peter dragged in another thin breath and Tony hurried through, seeing Peter on the floor and the mess of his desk. 

“What happened? Pete, you okay?”

Peter shook his head, words slipping through panicked breaths as he hyperventilated. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break it. It was an accident. It just won’t stop.”

Tony, recognizing the signs of a panic attack, did not touch Peter and simply knelt in front of him and kept his voice low and slow. “It’s okay, I don’t care about the desk. What won’t stop?”

Peter whimpered, tears slipping past scrunched shut eyelids. “Everything. I can hear and smell and feel everything and it won’t shut up. I just want it to be quiet so I can breathe.”

Tony got to his feet as Peter pressed his hands to his ears, fingers burying in his hair, whimpers falling from his mouth as he cried. 

Tony’s voice was considerably calmer than Peters had been as he called out to the AI running through the whole building. “Friday, dim the lights to Peter settings please.”

The bright stabbing in Peters' eyes immediately dimmed to something softer, easier, lessening the pain and panic crowding the teenagers head but there was still noise all around him.

He could feel Tony’s footsteps on the floor, not needing to open his eyes to know he was going to one of the drawers in Peters, now ruined, desk. He came back and tugged the teenager's hands down from his head, slipping something else over his ears before Peter could protest or ask what he was doing. 

And suddenly the world was quiet. The whir of electricity was gone, the voices silent and even the sound of his own panicked breaths was gone. 

He opened his eyes, breaths settling as he watched Tony wait patiently for him to calm down. 

Peter raised curious hands to his head, feeling the shape of the headphones Tony had placed on him. They weren’t just any headphones, they were made by Tony, specifically for Peter’s super senses. 

It took a couple of minutes for Peter to get his breathing under control but without the sound of his raspy gasps rushing in his ears, it was much easier to get back to a calmer, safer breathing rhythm.

His shoulders slumped down from where they’d been tensed near his ears and his heartbeat calmed. 

Tony tilted his head, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Peter nodded, chest no longer burning from the rush of his breathing. “Yeah, that's way better. Thanks.”

Tony nodded, extending a hand towards the headphones and pausing, asking Peter for permission. The kid nodded and Tony tapped the headgear on its side, adjusting the settings to allow noises to come through in low doses. 

Tony’s voice was quiet and soft with concern. “You okay? You’re still shaking.”

Peter hadn’t noticed. He looked down at his hands in his lap, clenching his teeth at the way they trembled. He curled them into fists, nails biting at the sensitive skin of his palm. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry for freaking out and for breaking the desk.”

Tony shifted positions, easing off his knees and stretching his stiff legs out before folding them as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Peter. “I’ll buy you a new one. Do you want to talk about whats wrong?”

Peter shrugged, feeling guilty that Tony would have to pay for something he broke. Maybe he could pay for it- no he couldn’t afford that. 

His voice was sullen. “I just have a lot of studying to get through. There’s a paper I have to write and I got twenty pages of homework just for one class and-”

Tony interrupted, shaking his head. “That’s not it. You can do that stuff, easy. I’m talking about why you’re upset.”

Peter kept his head low, peering up at Tony through his eyelashes and trying not to pout. “There’s nothing. I’m not upset. It’s just the homework and my senses are annoying me today.”

Tony sighed and Peter was suddenly reminded of the way that his uncle Ben used to look at him when he knew he was lying. Tony had the same expression on and Peters' heart ached. 

“You were fine this morning but after school, you went right to Spider-Manning and when you got home from that you went straight to your room. You didn’t even stop to tell me about how your patrols went. Something’s wrong and if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine but I just want to help.” 

Peter sniffed, face crumpling and he felt pathetic as he lifted a hand to wipe his eyes, voice coming out as a whine. 

“There was this guy from school. We’ve been texting for a few weeks and...he took me out on a date. I was going to ask him to the dance.”

Tony didn’t miss the fact that Peter had just admitted to going on a date with a guy, but decided to leave that conversation for later. For now, they could focus on why that would make Peter so upset. “Okay. So, what happened?”

Peter sniffed again, more tears coming. “He’s moving to London on Friday. He’s known the whole time and he didn’t tell me. He told me at school today. He said that what we had was good while it lasted but...now it’s just over and I-”

Tony’s heart sank. “Oh, kid I’m sorry.”

Peter’s voice broke as Tony reached for him, pulling him in for a hug. “I really liked him.”

The teenager sunk against Tony’s chest, too sad to be embarrassed about his tears wetting his heroes shirt. 

Now that Peter had stopped panicking Tony thought it would be safe to take the headphones off and he slipped them from Peters' ears and put them down before wrapping his arms around the kid, warm hand rubbing comfortingly over Peters back. 

“I’m sorry buddy, heartbreak’s a bitch. I mean- don’t repeat that word.”

Peter huffed a small laugh in the midst of his tears and hugged Tony tighter. “I won’t.”

Tony tried to think of something to say that would make it easier but found little to work with. He was usually the one breaking hearts not the other way around. “I know it hurts now but it won’t feel bad forever. You’ll find someone else.”

Peter sniffled against Tony’s shoulder, feeling miserable. “How do you know?”

Tony smiled. “Because you’re a catch. You’re devastatingly handsome, you get that from me. You’re super smart, you also got that from me, and you’re a sweet kid.”

Peter felt just a little bit better, rubbing a hand over his cheek to dry it. “Let me guess. I got that from you too?”

Tony shook his head, voice amused. “No way. I’m not sweet at all, you must have got that from somewhere else.”

Peter snorted, unable to keep from laughing wetly.

Tony paused his hand where it was rubbing over Peters back, just moving his thumb to move over the kid's shoulder blades as he tried to figure out how to breach the subject of dating guys. 

“So...you like guys, huh?” Super delicate and smooth, good going Stark. 

Peter slowly pulled out from his hug, head down as he stopped crying. His voice was small and unsure as he studied his fingers, playing with them anxiously. 

“Um...Yeah. And girls.” 

Tony nodded. “Okay.”

Peter seemed surprised, peeking up at his mentor as his voice came high and unsure. “Is that...alright?”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “That you’re bi? Sure, why wouldn't it be?”

Peter ducked his head and averted his eyes at the title, cheeks flushing red. His words came as a mumble, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I don’t know. I didn’t really know that I was until a few months ago and I was going to tell you but I didn’t know how and-”

Tony put his hand on Peters' arm, waiting till the kid looked at him before speaking. “It’s okay. I’m glad you told me. I know it’s a difficult thing to just come out and say.”

Peter’s mouth quirked up a little at the wording and Tony rolled his eyes. “Pun totally not intended. But seriously, this is awesome, Pete. You don’t have to be embarrassed and it’s not something that you have to hide. It doesn’t change anything. Do May and Ned know?”

Peter nodded, a weight lifted off his chest now that Tony knew and was okay with it. He didn’t really think Tony would have had a problem with it but the anxiety was always there anyway. But now it was gone and he felt so much better. He took a deep breath, relaxing.

“Yeah, I told them last week and they were cool with it. May got me a rainbow flag to put in my room.”

Tony nodded. “You should put it up, it would look nice. Are you going to tell the others?”

Peter shrugged, unsure about how to go about it all. “I want to but I don’t really know how. This is all new to me.” 

“It doesn't have to be anything fancy, it doesn’t even have to be a big deal.” Tony’s voice warmed from sincere to amused and knowing as if what he was saying was a private joke that Peter wasn’t privy to. “You should talk to Steve and Bucky about it.”

Peter’s eyebrows came down in confusion. “What? Why?”

Tony only smiled and patted Peters' arm. “You’ll find out. Come on, I think you could use a break from studying.”

That was an understatement. Luckily there was a situation downtown that the Avengers had been asked to help with. 

A dozen aliens had fallen through a portal in the city and were busy eating cars. Thankfully it seemed that they were the space equivalent as very large caterpillars and weren’t much of a threat at all. 

The glowing blue things were about the size of corgis and had yellow streaks all over their fat sausage bodies. Tony thought they were gross but Peter thought they were cute and he happily pulled on his suit to meet the rest of the team on the street. 

Tony immediately started making a fuss, calling out to Natasha as he threw his arms toward Peter, pointing. “He’s almost taller than me now, look at this. Did you grow another four inches? Who told you, you were allowed to grow? You’re not allowed to be taller than me, Peter.” 

Tony nudged the teenager's arm, teasing him as Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mr Staarrk.”

Sam screwed up his nose at the sight of the fat wiggly aliens chomping on a Toyota. “What do we do with these things? Do we kill them?”

Bucky cocked his gun. “Sounds good to me.”

Peter walked over to one and poked a finger into its side, eliciting a squeaky rumble from it. “Do we have to? They’re not so bad.”

Tony pulled the teenager's hand away, not trusting the creatures to be safe to play with. “Don’t touch them. They could be toxic or poisonous. We need to contain them before they reproduce or spread space diseases.”

Peter turned his face towards his mentor, picking up the worm and wiggling it. “Can’t we just send them back to space? Pleeeaaasse!”

Tony may not have been able to see Peters puppy face under his mask but that didn’t stop it from working. He rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out of his head. “Oh good lord, fine! Round them up and we’ll throw them back in the portal they came through.”

Peter bounced away with the space grub and strung up a net of webs across the street, sticking the grub to it to keep it in one place. 

Sam started grabbing the intergalactic bugs and pressing them to the web net as Peter swung up on a building nearby, pulling one of them from the brick. “Ew, it won’t stop wiggling!” It squirmed in his arms, twisting itself around until it slipped from Peters hold to the pavement where Bucky grabbed it.

Natasha spoke up from her coms as she scowled at one of the aliens sucking on her boot. “You okay, Spider-Man? I heard you broke your desk.”

Peter lifted a car with little effort so that Bucky could pry an alien off the bottom of it. “Oh, yeah I was just kinda stressed out. I had a thing with someone and they basically broke up with me before we were even a couple so...that sucked.”

The assassin tutted sympathetically. “I’m sorry. But you’ll find some other girl to-”

Peter saw his chance and thought about what Tony had said. He didn’t have to be embarrassed and he didn’t have to hide. He took a deep breath and pushed the anxiety away as he fired a web up on a lamp post and used it to swing across the street upside-down. “Oh, actually I swing both ways. It was a guy.”

Tony smiled proudly, holding up a hand for Peter to high-five as he swung past. Cap nodded distractedly as he scooped up the blue grubs with his shield, holding it with one hand like a dinner platter of wriggling bugs.

“Nice. Me too.”

Peter was so shocked he almost let go of his web. “Really?!”

Bucky grinned and smacked his hand on Steve's ass as he went past him to another alien. “Yep. Not me though, I’m a big ol’ gay.”

Steve turned at the smack, laughing as he flicked at Bucky's long hair. “Hey! Not in front of the kid, Buck.”

Peter didn’t think he’d ever been happier, hopping from his webs to perch on the nose of a car that Steve was lifting into the air. He peeked over the edge down at Steve, voice high with excitement. 

“MJ kept telling me you were together but I didn’t believe her till now!”

Sam grumbled where he scraped goo off his boots where one of the aliens had drooled on him. “Believe it. I walked in on them making out in the kitchen yesterday. I don’t care who you are or who you’re kissing, you gotta keep that shit in your own room. We eat in there.”

Steve laughed and offered his smile to Peter as he put the car down, the kid still perched on top. “Thanks for telling us. You know we are always behind you, no matter what.”

Peter felt his heart explode in his chest, eyes dampening at the sentiment. He was so touched he offered a hand in a high five. “Thanks, Cap, Sir. Bi squad?”

Steve nodded and smacked his palm against Peters. “Bi squad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think?! so many memes in one fic I know lol I hope you got all of them. also there is more coming


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this fic I'm sorry this took so long I had this whole mess with my former best friend and yeah I was super sad for a bit but this fic is finally finished. I hope you like it!!

Steve read his book on the couch, enjoying the quiet afternoon before he went to volunteer at the kids' hospital. 

His quiet evening, however, was invaded by two raised voices. Tony and Peter came into the living room, Tony practically dragging the teenager by his wrist. 

“No! You are getting checked out!” Steve’s head snapped up from his book at Tony's tone. It was wavering and stretched thin. He sounded scared. 

Peter was wearing his Spidey suit, mask gripped in one hand but there were marks on his face. His cheek was grazed and his lip swollen and split and there was a small cut over his eye that had already clotted. He must have taken some hard hits but he didn’t appear to be too badly injured. 

The teenager resisted Tony’s tugs on his wrist, voice pleading. “I told you, I’m fine! I can take more hits than other people. It’s not a big deal.”   
“You were hit and you didn’t get back up, Peter!” Tony’s face was turning red as he yelled, Peter’s eyebrows creased in frustration as he tried to reason with him. 

“I did get up!”

“After a full two minutes of laying there unconscious? No way does that get you out of it. If it weren’t for Karen I wouldn’t have known if you were even breathing!”

Steve put his book down, trying to decide whether to get involved or not. He didn’t have to imagine how awful it would be to see the teenager knocked down like that, having seen it himself a few times and he remembered it vividly. Peter may have been strong but he was still a kid and to see him hit so hard that he didn’t get back up was not something one ever got used to. He completely understood Tony’s concern. Peter should get checked out.

Tony was still trying to pull Peter in the direction of the med bay but the kid was stronger than him, heels digging into the carpet and they didn’t move an inch. 

“Well, I am. And I don’t want to bother Bruce, he’s been really busy lately and this is nothing.” 

Tony seemed to be getting out of breath from all the yelling or all the stress and he began to sound desperate. “Did you forget about the part where you were hit repeatedly by a guy WITH METAL HANDS?! He went for your kidneys, Peter we don’t mess around with that!” 

“I’m fi-“

Tony’s hands clenched into fists, the one holding Peters wrist tightening as the man yelled. ”DONT SAY YOU'RE FINE! DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!”

Peters' eyes widened in shock at the strength in Tony’s words, and he flinched a little at the noise. Steve decided that was enough. He jumped up from the couch and made his way over, placing a hand on both heroes chests. “Hey, how about we calm down for a second?” 

Tony pulled his gaze from Peter to look at Steve and suddenly Cap could see the terror in the other man's eyes. His hands shook as he pointed to the kid, letting go of his wrist as his breaths came faster with each word.

“He- he was- he went down and he wasn’t moving. And the guy, he had powers. His skin turned to metal and he hit Peter over and over- his kidneys could be bruised or- I can’t- he wasn’t moving.” Steve recognised the signs of an oncoming panic attack and was about to speak when Peter seemed to realise the same thing. 

The teenager quickly took hold of Tony’s arms and pulled him to look at him, wobbly smile on his face. 

“Okay, we can go see Bruce! We’ll go right now and I’ll do whatever he tells me and he’ll tell you I’m okay. I’ll pee in a cup or let him take scans and blood tests because I’m not hurt.” 

Tony shook his head, breaths coming as ragged gasps. “No, Karen said you were but her senses were damaged- so she couldn’t tell where. You were- you could be-“ 

Peter’s smile slipped into more of a grimace, guilt tearing his eyes from Tony to dip to the floor. “I- I have a headache and double vision but I remember today’s date and every president we’ve ever had so it’s probably a minor concussion. My right ankle really hurts and it’s swollen a little so I’m pretty sure it’s sprained and I think one of my ribs is broken cause I can feel the bones grinding which is making me nauseous-” His eyes found Tony’s again, forehead creased and voice adamant.

“-but my kidneys are fine because they don’t hurt and I’m not throwing up or feverish or drowsy. So yeah, I’m a little banged up but I’m okay. I promise.” 

Steve didn’t need to wonder why Peter knew the symptoms of bruised or injured kidneys; with the small organs being easy targets during a fight he himself had memorized the symptoms from when he had been hurt.

Tony’s breaths came easier but hadn’t lost the tremble that ran through each word. “You promise? Don’t lie to me or I’ll-” 

Peter nodded. “I promise.” 

Tony stared at the kid for a moment, searching his eyes for any sign he was lying. When he found none he let out a breath and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Peter and hugging him tightly, face dipping down as he closed his eyes. His voice hadn’t steadied, cracking over the last words. “Don’t scare me like that.” 

Peter hugged him back, feeling awful for making his mentor worry so badly “Sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Steve sighed, one corner of his mouth tugging up as he watched Peter’s hands grip the back of Tony's shirt. A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest as he watched one of Tony’s hands shift up to brush the hair at the back of Peters' head. It was a long hug but it seemed as though they could both use it. 

He didn’t realise that Tony had opened his eyes until a grumbly voice met his ears. “What are you grinning about, Capsicle?”

Steve blinked as Tony and Peter let go of each other. “Oh, sorry. I’ve just never you so…” He raised an eyebrow, unsure of which word to use. “-cuddly before?”

Tony narrowed his eyes and whoops. Apparently, that was the wrong word to use. But Tony’s frown melted when Peter snuggled into his side, voice over dramatic and silly. “Oh, Mr Stark loooves cuddles! We hug all the time. Like, twice I think.”

Tony looked down at the kid, offended. “I’ve hugged you more than that!”

Peter made a face, clearly not agreeing with him. “Ehhh…”

Steve let out a quiet laugh as Tony screwed up his features, confused. “What? You want more hugs?” 

Peters eyes practically lit up. “Always!” 

Tony put his arm around the boy and steered him towards the med bay, still confused. “Don’t you have broken ribs? Hugs are going to hurt for a while there, bud.”

Peter followed along, babbling happily as they walked and Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the two. “Well, when I’m better then. Hugs are very good for you, Mr Stark. Studies show that they boost the immune system, relieve stress, increases the brain's production of oxytocin and balances out the central nervous system! You’re stressed like, all the time, so you should probably up your daily number of hugs.”

Tony laughed. “Whatever you say Squirt.”

::::::::::::::::

“So, what's this meeting about again?” Peter tried and failed, not to fidget as Tony adjusted the leather jacket he’d put on him, over the blue and white patterned shirt. 

“It’s just going to be a long boring speech from some old guy about responsibility and our duties as heroes in America.”

Peter frowned. “I didn’t know Steve was doing a speech.”

Tony and Peter laughed, the mechanic nodding. “Good one. No, the government just thinks we need reminding every now and then that they could arrest us but they won’t as long as we behave ourselves and continue to act in the best interest of the country.”

The teenager rolled his shoulders out as Tony brushed off the jacket. “They won’t make me reveal my identity, right?”

Tony shook his head, adjusting his own suit as he looked in the full-length mirror. “No, that’s why you’re going to wear your mask while your there.”

Peter nodded and leant on the wall of Tony’s walk-in closet, anxiety easing. “Oh, thank god.”  
He looked down at the leather jacket that Tony had leant him. It was no doubt more expensive than anything he owned, but it smelt like Tony and Peter liked it. 

“Not that I’m not grateful, because I am but why am I wearing your clothes?”

Tony ran his hands through his hair, styling his hair the way he liked as he answered. “I don’t want them to have any clues about who you are. This way it’s harder to guess your age and anything else about you. Anyway, you look good.”

Peter tugged the hem of the jacket down, smoothing his hands over the smooth material. “Thanks.”

His hands patted down the leather, eyebrows furrowing as he found the pockets to be all lumpy. He didn’t know what to expect to find but it wasn’t-

“Hey, there are snacks in here!” His face broke out into a smile and Tony laughed quietly. 

“Yeah, I don't want you getting hungry. The pockets are lined with plastic. There are blueberries in the left one, crackers in the right and I put a burrito in the inside breast pocket for you, too.”

Peters' mouth was open wide in a smile and his eyes were shining, words coming as an awed whisper. “Thank you!” 

Tony patted his shoulder, eyes shining in amusement. “No problem. Let’s get going.”

Peter couldn't believe he got to wear Mr Starks clothes while eating snacks and at an official government meeting. He also couldn't believe Mr Stark had gotten him snacks! Peter was always hungry during the day, needing much more food than the average kid. Maybe Tony was tired of hearing Peter go back to the pantry twenty times a day.

Sam and Bucky seemed to enjoy them too, sitting on either side of Peter in the meeting, their hands dipping in and out of his pockets as the grumpy old government men prattled on and on about their civic duty. 

Tony did his best to pretend he was listening but he was distracted by the small giggle escaping Peters mask as Sam and Bucky shoved food into their mouths every time the Generals back was turned. 

Tony couldn’t keep from laughing himself, as Steve frowned and nudged Buck with a disapproving look. Tony thought he was being the old fart he usually was and telling his teammates to respect the General and the meeting, until Bucky handed some blueberries over under the table and Steve smiled. 

When the meeting was finally concluded they all tried out, heading for the cars. Once they were away from any prying eyes, ears, or cameras Tony playfully shoved at Sam and Bucky. “Stop stealing Peters food! Taking candy from spider-babies is wrong!”

Peter lifted his arm, making it easier for Bucky to steal his crackers, and he smiled. “It’s okay, I still have my burrito!”

Tony watched Peter pull the wrap from his pocket. He lifted his mask to his nose, and began tearing into his food, happily hopping along. “Mr Stark, you’re the best!”

Tony smiled, shrugging. “I know.”

:::::::::::::::::

Tony adjusted another wire in his suit before spinning around on his chair to grab a tool from the bench behind him. 

Only to find his protege asleep on the desk. Peter had his arms resting on the table, pillowing his head as he snored. Tony sighed and checked his watch as he got up from his seat. 

“Okay Pete, time for bed.” He gently took the kids shoulders and pulled him to sit up on his seat, Peter groaning as he moved him.

“Hmmmr Stark, I can’t go to bed yet. I have to finish the conductors.” 

Tony put his hands under Peters' arms and lifted him onto his feet, the teenager sagging towards him as his eyes remained closed. 

“You can do it tomorrow.” 

Tony wrapped his arm around Peters' waist and gently led him from the room as the boy whined. “But they aren’t conducting yet.” 

Peter was so tired his feet were clumsy and heavy and Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the way they dragged and stomped on the carpet as Peter tried to stay upright. 

They had made their way into the hallway, heading for the teenager's room, when Bruce poked his head out of his own door. His hair was mussed from sleep and he squinted, glasses missing from their usual spot, perched on his nose. 

“What are you guys doing? Tony? Why are you carrying Peter? Is he okay?”

He reached forward, grabbing Peters wrist and Tony kept his voice low as he put an end to his friends late night freak out. “Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just tired. I’m taking him to bed.”

Bruce blinked, letting go of Peters' arm to look down at his watch, frowning. “It’s two AM! I told you to go to bed four hours ago! Tony!”

The mechanic rolled his eyes and adjusted his hold on the kid, ignoring the way Peter groaned and pressed his face to his shoulder. “I know but we were working on our suits and we lost track of time. It’s not a big deal.”

Bruce didn’t look happy, crossing his arms as he frowned grumpily. “It’s not good for you to disrupt your sleep schedules like this. How many times do I have to tell you to take care of yourself? And now you have Peter doing it too!”

Bruce continued to ramble on about circadian rhythms and the importance of sleep for retaining memory but Tony tuned him out. He couldn't concentrate on what Bryce was saying while he was standing there in his pyjamas with his hair all wild. He looked like a teddy bear that had just woken up from hibernation. Tony kind of wanted to hug him but he knew Bruce was not as cuddly as he looked. 

Damn. Maybe he did need to sleep. 

“Mr Dad said I could sstay up to… to help him on the science stuff.” Tony blinked, looking down at Peter who was smiling goofily up at Bruce, eyes barely open. 

Bruce didn’t seem to know what to say, mouth open in surprise. Tony was surprised himself but it was mostly overshadowed by the hilarious fact that one of Peter's eyes was open more than the other and his smile was so wonky it looked as if it were melting off his face. Poor kid was beyond tired. 

 

Tony pushed down his laughter and asked a question instead. “I thought you didn’t call me Mr Dad?”

One of Peter's eyes blinked, voice slurred. “It wass autocorrect.” 

Bruce and Tony shared a look as the mechanic snickered. “This is a verbal conversation, Peter.” 

The corner of Bruce’s mouth pulled up as Peter shook his head before resting it on Tony’s shoulder. “No, I’m dreaming. You can say whatever you want in dreams.” 

Tony nodded good-naturedly. “Oh yeah? Like what.” 

Tony was expecting nonsense or a meme he didn’t understand but instead, Peter just closed his eyes and sighed. “You’re a good dad.” 

Tony didn’t know what to say. Bruce smiled, hand shooting out to steady the kid as he wavered on his feet. Tony tightened his grip on Peters side, holding him up against his chest as the teenager yawned, hand coming up to curl into his shirt. 

Tony closed his mouth before he caught any flies and smiled, words soft against Peters' hair. “Thanks, buddy.”

The little tyke was heavy in Tony’s arms but he didn’t mind at all as Peter sighed, words trailing off as he fell asleep sagged against his mentor. “You’re welcome. Peter-Man go night-night now. Goodnight Bruce. Night, Mr Dad.”  
Tony held him up as Peters breaths evened out, sound asleep half standing up. 

Bruce smiled, all traces of grumpiness gone, his voice hushed and amused. “You better get him to bed before he curls up on the floor. Want any help?” 

Tony bent his knees, dipping low and pulling Peters arm up over his shoulder, before grabbing him and lifting him up in a fireman's carry. Peter didn't seem to mind being draped across Tony's shoulders like a sack of potatoes and simply snored against his neck.

“Nah I got it. Thanks, Bruce.” 

The doctor slipped back into his own room as Tony headed for Peters. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to take an exhausted little hero to bed and he doubted it would be the last.

He carefully manoeuvred Peter off his shoulder, slipping him down into his arms and laying him in bed. The kid snored away, not waking for a moment as Tony pulled his shoes off before tucking him in. 

Peter was far off in dreamland, visions of galaxies and seas made from stars drifting through his head. But even from there he could feel Tony’s fingers brush his hair back before he pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, kid.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tony fired another beam at the merry band of bank robbers, sending one of them right off their motorbike and onto the street. 

Peter webbed him up, saving him from being crushed by oncoming traffic before swinging after the others. 

That was until one of the robbers turned and fired at Tony. Usually, bullets would bounce right off his suit, leaving him unharmed but this time he felt it hit, hot pain slicing through him as it pierced his armour. 

He cried out as his flight pattern was disrupted, right thigh screaming in pain as he tried to stop from crashing. 

Peter stopped swinging, immediately turning to Tony who was attempting a shaky landing. 

“TONY!” 

Friday was sending alarms blaring through the suit, scans and diagnosis’ cluttering his vision as he hit the ground, rolling onto his back in the street. 

“Dammit.” 

Peter flung his webs as fast as he could, forgetting about the bank robbers in an instant as he landed in a crouch next to his mentor. He was panting, mask eyes as wide as they could get as he reached for Tony’s bleeding leg. 

“Oh my god. They shot you. You’re- it should have bounced off.”

Tony grunted in pain as he sat up, clinically looking through Friday’s data without a trace of panic in his voice. “Assholes must have gotten their hands on some vibranium. I’ll call T’Challa and see if he knows anything. Hey, maybe he’ll send someone down to come get it. You’ll like their warriors, and the princess is-“

Peter shook his head, rushing breaths ragged and too fast. “No, you got shot. That’s not supposed to happen. You’re supposed to be safe.” 

Tony frowned, sitting up and taking Peters shoulder, frowning when he found it to be trembling. “Hey, I’m okay. It’s a through and through, nothing but meat. Friday’s already given me something for the pain and something else to help it clot. It’ll stop bleeding soon.” 

Peter didn’t seem to hear him and he yanked off his mask as he sucked in a strained lungful of air. 

Tony grabbed at his hands, looking around for any onlookers but found none. Thank god. “Pete! Keep that on!” 

“I have to call Bruce. You need help. I-I have a compression web that might-“ 

Tony’s suit unfolded itself from his leg, exposing injured limb to reveal the blood slicking his thigh. 

Peter pressed his shaky hands to Tony’s wound, pressing down hard and the mechanic grit his teeth at the burst of pain it caused. 

“Peter-“ 

The teenager was so pale, looking down at his fingers against Tony’s thigh and the way his suit was growing wet with blood. His mentor's blood. He looked like he was about to throw up and Tony grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging in to try and get him to look at him. 

“Peter, hey look at me. Come on.” 

The kid lifted his shaky gaze and Tony saw his eyes shine with unshed tears. He kept his voice soft, hoping Peter would calm down. 

“I’m okay. It’s not that bad. Bruce has already been notified and he’s on his way. You don’t have to worry.” 

Peter held Tony gaze but his heart wouldn’t stop thumping too-hard against his rib cage. His chest was getting too tight and he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped, words twisted and warped as tears started to fall. 

“You got shot. I ha-have to keep pressure on it.” 

Tony nodded and rubbed at the kid's arm comfortingly, hating the tears that rolled down Peters cheeks to drop off his chin. “Okay. You keep pressure on it. Just try to stay calm.” 

Peter sniffed and pressed harder, making Tony hiss in pain. “Sorry. Sorry, Uncle Ben just hold on.” 

Tony’s face jerked up to look at the kid, eyes wide with surprise as his heart thumped quicker in concern. “Peter, buddy it’s Tony. Not Ben.” 

Peter blinked, eyes tearing away from the blood on his hands to Tony’s face and he shook his head, frowning. “I-I know. Tony.” 

The Avenger wasn’t even sure if Peter realised his slip up and he watched him closely as they waited for help to arrive. 

By the time Bruce and the others pulled up Peter was shaking so badly his hands were practically vibrating on Tony’s leg and his breathing hadn’t calmed any. 

Bruce parked the van sloppily in the deserted street and tumbled out with his bag as Natasha and Bucky got out after him. 

“How is he?” 

Tony looked up as they approached, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I’m okay. It’s not that bad.” 

Bruce knelt and snapped some gloves on, pressing gauze over Peters' hands. “I got it. You can let go now.” 

He didn’t move right away, seemingly frozen and Bruce raised his voice, urging him again. 

“Peter.”

The kid flinched, blinking as Bruce’s voice softened, gently tugging Peters' hands. “I need you to let go, kiddo.”

Peter hesitated before his shaking fingers finally pulled away, red smeared across his gloved palms. 

He looked as if he were in shock, not even totally aware that help had arrived and Bruce and Tony shared a look. 

They didn’t need to speak to communicate. Tony told Bruce he was fine with nothing but the clarity of his eyes and then, with a nod, he asked that the Doctor take care of the teenager because he was most definitely not fine.

Bruce gave a slight nod and got to work. He wrapped Tony’s leg tight and secured the bandage before slipping his gloves off and grabbing a penlight. 

Peter was sitting back on his haunches and barely flinched when Bruce shone the light in his eyes. “Peter? Are you feeling okay?” 

The teenager panted, gaze still stuck to Tony’s leg. His voice wavered, small and childlike. 

“You have to help Tony. They shot him.” 

Bruce nodded, pressing two fingers against the inside of Peters' wrist. “Okay, I’ll take care of him. While I do that, Natasha’s going to take you to the van and clean you up.” 

That seemed to wake Peter up a bit and he shook his head. “No, I don’t want to leave him.” 

Bruce tried to catch his eyes, leaning down as he spoke, voice level and slow. “I’ll take him to the van once I’ve checked him over. Peter, he’s stable right now but I’m a little concerned you’re overwhelmed. Natasha’s going to help you calm down.”

Peter’s breathing picked up as Black Widows hands found his waist and he let out a whimper. “No, I don’t want to. I wanna stay here and-”

Tony gave him a smile, hand rubbing down Peters' arm. “Hey, everything’s okay. I’ll be right behind you. Come on, kiddo I’m not going anywhere. I promise. Go with Nat.”

Peters wet eyes found Tony’s smile as Natasha wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted him to his feet. 

Her voice was soft in his ear as she led him to the van, sitting him down on a seat inside and kneeling in front of him. “Bruce will take care of him. So, you let me take care of you, okay? Give me your hands.”

Peter tried to stop his hiccuping breaths from jumping as she gently cleaned the red from his fingers and palms. Her kind eyes found his and she offered him a smile as she wiped her warm palm over his cheek. “Take a deep breath. Why are you so scared?”

Peter tried not to look at the wipes Natasha threw away and how much blood she’d cleaned from him. “I saw him get hit and go down and…”

Natasha squeezed his hand as he got choked up. “You were worried. It’s okay.”

Peter nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as a sob burst from him. Natasha’s heart ached and she wrapped the teenager up in her arms, holding him close. “Oh, honey. He’ll be alright.”

Tony looked over at the van as he heard Peter start crying again, watching as Natasha brushed her hands over his hair and sighed. “He called me Uncle Ben.”

Bruce looked up from where he was taping an IV to Tony’s arm, forehead creased with worry. “He’s been through more than anyone should at his age. He didn’t hit his head, did he?”

Tony frowned and shook his head quickly as Bucky looped an arm around him and prepared to get him to the van. “No, he just started freaking out when I went down. I don’t know why. It’s not like he hasn’t seen any of us get hurt before. I think I should stick close to him tonight; make sure he sleeps okay. I don’t want this bringing back his nightmares.”

Bruce nodded and held the IV bag up as Bucky helped Tony to his feet. “We’ll keep an eye on him. I want you resting.”

Peter was suddenly at his side then, grabbing at Tony as he panicked. “No, you shouldn’t be walking!”

Despite the fact that Bucky was taking all his weight from his bad side, Peter was sort of right and quickly picked up his mentor. 

Tony grunted in surprise as Peter held him and walked to the car, gently placing him down on the gurney in the back. “Uhh...thanks kiddo. Come and sit down.”

Peters strength would never cease to amaze those around him and Tony smiled as the teenager settled in the seat next to him. He sat, back stiff, knee bouncing anxiously as he sniffed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. His crying had stopped but he looked so on edge that Tony held his own hand out, gently tapping Peters tightly closed fist where it pressed against his knee. 

“Hey.”

Peter looked down at the outstretched hand and took it, squeezing tight as he found Tony’s uncertain smile. “Yeah?”

Tony rested back on the gurney, thankful for the pain meds Friday had given him as his leg throbbed. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Peter shrugged, sullen and Tony hated how upset he was. He didn’t say anything, just held Tony’s hand tight in his the whole way home, worrying the mechanic further. 

::::

Tony had thought that Peter would be stuck to his side after the horrible afternoon they had but by the time Tony was released from the med bay with pain meds and tightly secured bandages, Peter was nowhere to be found. 

Tony had fallen asleep after being patched up, thanks to the blood loss and the lovely little sedative Bruce gave him but when he woke around midnight Peter was the first thing on his mind. 

Bruce frowned as he watched Tony get off the bed. “I’m serious, if you tear those stitches I will-”

Tony smirked, leaning heavily on the cane he’d been given to use. “What? You’ll beat my ass?”

Bruce shook his head, smiling at how ridiculous his friend was. “No. I’ll get Natasha to beat your ass.” 

Tony winced theatrically, making his slow way to the door. “Ooh. I’ll be sure to keep them intact then.”

It took a while for Tony to get to Peter’s room with one working leg but when he finally did he found him packing his things into a bag. Not what he was expecting. 

“You going on a trip or something?”

Peter didn’t turn at his voice, likely having heard him come up the hall anyway. 

His voice was sullen and sulky as he shoved shirts and hoodies into his bag. “I can’t stay here anymore.” He dipped his voice lower, words spoken under his breath as if he hadn’t meant Tony to hear. But he did anyway. “You shouldn’t be anywhere near me.”

Tony stood in the doorway, blinking in surprise. “Why? What are you talking about?” 

Peter didn’t say anything and didn’t turn, but Tony could hear him sniffing as he grabbed his books to put in his bag. 

It hurt to walk but Tony couldn’t let Peter shut him out and he shuffled into the room, voice dipped low in the dim room. 

“Peter, talk to me. What's wrong?”

The teenager's hands paused, fingers pressing to his books so hard the bindings threatened to come loose. “I am. I’m what’s wrong. I killed my parents and Uncle Ben and now I’m going to kill you and I can’t-”

Tony’s mouth fell open and he hurriedly hobbled forward, interrupting Peter before he could say anything else insane. “Woah! Why would you say something like that!? You didn't kill them!”

Peter finally turned, face red and puffy. Had he been crying all night on his own? His hands curled to fists at his sides, voice trying to be something akin to hard. “I loved my parents and they died and I loved Uncle Ben and he died and I…”

He hesitated, voice unsteady as his earnest eyes met Tony's. He was so close to saying it Tony could practically already see the shape of the words in the set of Peters' mouth. But he couldn’t. Those words hurt too much to say right at that moment because according to Peter if he loved Mr Stark, that meant he would die too. So, he used some other words. 

“...I don’t want to lose you.”

They broke Tony's heart all the same and he limped over until he was close enough to lay a hand on the teenager's arm. 

“Aw Pete. You don’t have to worry about that.”

The kid shook his head, bottom lip wobbling as his throat clogged up and his eyes grew too damp to see out of. “That’s not true. Your suit was supposed to protect you from bullets but it didn’t, you got shot. I saw you go down and I had to stop the bleeding just like I did with Uncle Ben and I couldn't-it wasn’t enough and he…”

Peter was hyperventilating again as he rambled and Tony rubbed the kid's arm, trying to get his attention. “Hey, calm down. That wasn’t on you. You never should have had to go through that.”

But the words wouldn't stop tumbling out, they only got louder and more panicked.

“-and you’re always going into dangerous missions. What if you get hurt again? What if it was all because of me? What if I killed them?” A sob broke through and Tony dropped his cane and grabbed the kid instead, pulling him to his chest. 

“Oh god, kid. Don’t say that. Please don’t say that. It’s not true.”

Peter broke down in his arms, chest heaving as he wailed, arms gripping his mentor tight as his cheeks were, once again, wet with tears. “I couldn’t save any of them. What if I can’t save you?”

 

Tony felt his own eyes dampen as he held Peter tight, one hand brushing through Peters' hair in an attempt to calm him down. “I promise, I’m not going anywhere, kid. I’m not leaving you for a second. And I promise that your parents and your uncle...it was awful and I’m so sorry you had to go through that but it wasn’t because of you, Peter. Bad things happen, they happened to my parents too, but it wasn't your fault.

“What we do is dangerous and yes, sometimes we get hurt. But we also save people. And I take every precaution I can to make sure that you and I are both safe when we go out and fight. Once in a while, I might get hurt and sometimes you might too but you need to remember that you are part of the greatest superhero team on the planet. We’re well protected.”

Peter sniffled against Tony’s shoulder and he rubbed the kids back as he sighed. 

“Everything's okay, Peter. You're safe and so am I. Everything's going to be okay. You’ll see.”

The teenager’s chest didn’t hurt so much and his breathing wasn’t so strained. He closed his eyes and focused on the warm arms around him. “Thanks, Mr Stark.”

:::::::::::

Tony took another bite of his waffles as he walked through the kitchen, eyes on his phone. Until something caught his eye. There were tickets in the bin, tickets to Peters graduation. 

Tony put his waffle down and out his phone in his pocket, picking up the tickets and frowning down at them. “Hey, Pete? Whats this?”

 

The teenager was eating his own breakfast at the table, homework laid out in front of him and when he turned he practically choked on his cereal. 

“Oh! That’s...they’re for graduation but May can’t go and I know you have that meeting and everyone's busy so it's cool. It’s not a big deal.”

Tony shrugged and picked his waffle back up, feigning boredom. “So, if it's not a big deal you won’t mind if I take them?”

Peters' mouth fell open a little, eyes wide and heartbreakingly hopeful. Had he really thought Tony would miss his graduation ceremony? 

“You- you wanna go? But you have that meeting with the-”

Tony frowned. “What do I care about a meeting with the president for? You’re graduating, the president can wait.”

Peter didn’t know what to say. Of course, he wanted Tony to go, he wanted someone to be there but he’d been too embarrassed to ask. 

Natasha strode into the kitchen, boys behind her as they all came in from their morning workout. She spotted the tickets and plucked them out of Tony’s hands along with his waffle. 

“Oooh, tickets. We going out?”

 

Tony frowned at his missing breakfast but nodded and went to make himself some coffee. 

“Yeah, Peter’s graduating.”

Peter blushed and shoved more cereal into his mouth as Natasha smiled at him. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I’ll reschedule my mission.”

The teenager shook his head frantically. “No, you don’t have to! I mean, if you want to that would be really cool but you guys are busy and it’s really not that important.”

 

Steve took a seat beside him at the table and smiled as he snapped his newspaper open. “We’re allowed days off too, kid. We’re going.”

Bucky peered over Natasha’s shoulder and grabbed the last bit of her stolen waffle, shoving it into his mouth before Nat could hit him. “Sweet. Steve, I’m raiding your closet.” 

Steve barely looked up from his paper as Bucky ran off. “Okay, fine but I’m wearing the blue suit.” 

Sam looked at the two tickets in Black Widows hand. “There aren't even enough for all of us. I’m gonna go call Spider-kids school and get more.” 

Natasha hopped up onto the bench, calling out to him as he left. “And go tell Bruce! He’ll want to come too! Oh and Tony, you should call Happy.”

Peter wasn’t sure if what he was hearing was real. He looked up to Tony as the man got his phone out. “You really want to come? All of you?”

 

The billionaire smiled, surprised that Peter would even ask. “Of course we do. Our little Spider-Baby is all grown up and finishing school. Where else would we be?”

Peter was amazed and sort of felt like crying and that night at the ceremony, walking on stage and seeing the Avengers all there watching him he damn near almost did. 

People were staring and he was pretty sure Flash was having a coronary but as Peter stood with the Avengers beside him, Tony’s arm around him, he couldn't be happier. 

“Time for a family photo! Everyone smile!” The photographer flashed her camera and Peter had the widest smile his face could possibly handle. His heart was bursting full of happiness and from the dampness, in Tony’s eyes, he knew he was feeling the same. 

Tony leaned down close to his ear, arm tightening around him and voice warm and fond. “I’m so proud of you Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!!! Please tell me what you think? 
> 
> Also little note Tony got Peter a dope ass car for his graduation and got him into MIT with a full ride so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? Chapter 2 is already ready to go so I'll post it when I have the third done


End file.
